


Snow Glows White

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, College, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi has no reason to be cold, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Glows White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togekissies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/gifts).



> A treat for a hqhols pinch hitter!

Semi wasn't cold. He was resolutely _far_ from cold. If Shirabu could take it, stoic and barely acknowledging the snow outside, then Semi could sit on the couch, engulfed in a blanket, socks on his feet and heater on high.

Shirabu scratched his hand on the floor, his hand in a claw to dig his nails into the rug, loud and clear. Their rabbit's ears pricked a little, and she stuck her nose out of the cage, sniffing in Shirabu's direction. Michi was too old to hear or see well, and Shirabu had to scratch several times to get her attention.

"Do you think Michi's cold?" Semi asked, huddled under the blanket with his hands clasped, the top of the blanket tucked in to his hands.

"She's not shaking. And I have you to compare." Shirabu rested his hand on the floor and waited as Michi climbed out of the open cage, feet stumbling and scrambling from the momentum until she regained her balance.

"I'm not shivering," Semi said.

"If I can't tell, then it's because you're bundled up. I can't see you that well through the layers of blankets."

"I only have one."

Shirabu ignored him to concentrate on Michi nosing under his hand. His other hand stroked over her fur, starting from between her ears and coming to her back, and returning to start over. Her eyes drooped and closed halfway, eyelids sleepily comfortable as she shifted to tuck her feet under herself.

Semi would pet her, if he also wanted to sacrifice his hands and let them freeze. He removed them from the blanket and squeezed them together, and he grimaced. His fingers were still _cold_. He stuffed them back under, bringing them together and close to his legs to share his own body heat.

Michi rocked back and forth drowsily. Her eyes were almost completely closed by now. She rocked a little too far to one side and fumbled, her foot catching on the rug to keep herself up. Shirabu waited for her to right herself before petting again.

Semi considered using the time to do homework. He _wanted_ to do homework. Or at the very least, just stare at the pages of his textbook or notebook, reading and hoping that the material saturated into him enough to be considered studying. Gloves could solve his cold-hand problem if he wanted to write, except that would be giving in, right in front of Shirabu.

"If you're cold, just say so."

"I'm not."

"Then you're sulking about something else." Shirabu's head reached a different angle, tilting for another view of Michi as he rubbed her back.

To Semi, it was a signal that Shirabu was hiding laughter, smugness, or just _something_ he didn't want Semi to see. Semi almost stood up right there to check.

Semi scooted to face away instead, leaning against the armrest as he picked up his feet and stretched his legs on the couch. They were lucky enough to get an apartment on the second floor with a view, high enough to see beyond the street but low enough that Semi could make reasonable trips to clean out Michi's cage. He stared out the window at the clouded street, snow falling in drifts and puffs that softened the view.

The glass was frosted with ice and a glazed layer of mist. Whenever the window fogged up that way, Goshiki liked to scrawl messages, usually unreadable and clumsy words that disappeared within minutes, before Goshiki could even leave to return to his own apartment. Icicles dripped from the window on the floor above, hanging just a little over the top of their window and framing their snowy view. Semi could see a snowman Tendou built near the sidewalk, one tree branch arm almost half as long as the other, and a lump of two vague blobs stacked on top of each other next to it, as Yamagata's abandoned snowman.

A series of sneezes drew Semi back to the living room, and he turned and saw Michi sneezing, her head jerking with each sneeze into her paws.

Shirabu stood up. "I'm going to get an extra blanket for her."

"Would she actually like that?"

Shirabu shrugged, already on his way out. His slippers shuffled in the distance, through the hallway, and faintly into his room. Semi redirected his gaze to Michi sitting alone on the floor, her rectangle of rug in the middle of the living room, colored differently than the carpet. She didn't like traveling outside of the square, so she kept to her sanctioned space, upholding the boundary closely enough that she only touched her nose to it.

Michi scampered around on the rug, ducking under the table and walking out to the other side. She tripped and rooted her foot in surprise, and she hunkered down into the floor, choosing to not risk tripping again.

Shirabu returned with a small blanket in his hands. He sat back on the floor and arranged half of the blanket in a messy nest, holding up the other side and waiting for Michi to approach so he could drape it over her. She crept closer and nudged the side of the blanket.

"Does she feel cold?" Semi asked.

Shirabu cupped his hand over her back. "No."

"Is she warm, then?"

"Kind of."

"Just leave it there, then."

Shirabu reached forward and rearranged the blanket over her. Instead of running out from under it, she returned to her sleepy state, nose twitching in a regular breathing pattern as her eyes drifted closed.

Shirabu stretched his arms up in a yawn, the sleeves of his pajamas falling. Semi noticed, and his nose wrinkled.

"Are you wearing my pajamas?"

Shirabu's arms lowered. "I forgot to do my laundry."

"So is that a _yes_?"

"Does it look like my size?"

"No."

Shirabu slipped his hand under the blanket. He still kept stroking her head, scratching around her ears and drawing out a contented noise from her. Semi wasn't sure if it was a snore or not.

"The pants fit you," Semi said.

"I'm just wearing your shirt."

"If you forgot to do your laundry, then shouldn't you have run out of pants and shirts at the same time?"

"I don't think I have an even number," Shirabu said.

"Buy one more, then."

Shirabu sat back on his hands, watching Michi fall into deeper sleep. He glanced at Semi, curled up on the couch with his legs gathered to the side, sitting up again.

"I'm making tea in a little while. Do you want some?"

"If you're already making it, then I do."

Shirabu slowly got back up, stepping off the rug and milling towards the kitchen. Semi crossed his arms under his blanket and turned his head to stare out the window, watching the snowfall flurry and swirl in the air, white and soft in a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
